


Let's Work Harder Than Ever! (The A Support That Wasn't)

by JMSA



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMSA/pseuds/JMSA
Summary: At the end of another all-nighter with her good study buddy Lysithea, Annette learns so much more about her…





	Let's Work Harder Than Ever! (The A Support That Wasn't)

“Thank you for today, Annette,” said Lysithea. “I always learn so much when I study with you.”

“Oh no, thank you, Lysithea!” said Annette, as she closed the massive tome they had just finished reading. “Anyway, that was illuminating! We all know that Crests grant hefty powers, but to think that they could grant so much more when combined with certain incantations!”

“Yes,” sighed Lysithea. “I should know better than anyone…”

“We’ve done this so much and I keep forgetting to say it everytime, but… I really love training and studying with you!” said Annette. “Working with someone as hard-working as you pushes me to work even harder! To learn and grow to my fullest!”

“You bring out the best in me too, Annette,” said Lysithea. “But…you should start thinking about what you’ll do once you can’t study or train with me anymore…”

“…What does that mean?”

“I’ve always appreciated you, Annette,” said Lysithea. “Not just for being a hard worker who inspires me…but for recognizing how hard I work as well. We were just studying Crests and magic, right? Well…I’m not the magical prodigy everyone thinks I am. The ‘talent’ I have, if you can call it that…can be attributed to my two Crests.”

Annette did a double take. “Two Crests? But…that shouldn’t even be possible…”

“You’re right that it shouldn’t,” said Lysithea. “And I never got them by choice. They were forced on me as a child. They grant me unimaginable power…which also places unbearable strain on my body. At this rate…I’ve only a few more years left to live.” Seeing the heartbreak etched on Annette’s face, Lysithea moved on, hoping to console her dear friend. “Thank you for everything, Annette. Truly. But this is why you should…”

“NO! I can’t, and I won’t!”

Lysithea’s eyes widened in shock as she saw Annette’s visceral response. “Annette?!”

“I won’t allow that to happen to you! No…I can’t just let you give up on yourself like this!”

“But…what can I do about-”

“I know better than anyone how hard you work and study, Lysithea! No… I know how hard WE work and study! And that’s why I know that if the two of us combine our efforts and search far and wide, and study as hard as we can, we WILL find a way to undo what was done to you — a way to save you!”

“Annette…”

“Please, Lysithea! I’ve grown so much with you… I can’t bear the thought of you no longer being around for me to study and grow with…no longer being around to inspire me to work as hard as I possibly can! So please… I… I can’t let you accept your fate…”

Seeing Annette’s heartfelt tears, and more importantly, hearing her tell her it didn’t have to be this way, made something click for Lysithea. “Annette… Alright. I won’t give up on myself. I’ll believe in our combined intellect and industriousness.”

Annette’s face immediately brightened. “That’s right! Believe in yourself, and in your capabilities. Believe in mine…believe in US!”

Lysithea smiled. “Alright. I’ll believe in us… Thank you, Annette. For inspiring me, and for caring about me. Now…if we’re going to find a way to remove my Crests, we’ll need to work harder than ever.”

“We will! From here on out,” said Annette, blushing and wiping the tears from her eyes. “So let’s search every last inch of the library to see what books would be best to start with…”

“Let’s,” said Lysithea. “By the way…your face is red as your hair, Annette.”

“Oh! Is it now?” asked Annette. “I just… I didn’t realize how much our time together meant to me…until you told me I could lose you so soon…”

\-------------

**Annette, Bloomed Overachiever** and **Lysithea, Scholar of Misfortune**  
Lysithea and Annette went to Ordelia territory after the end of the war, ready to work harder than ever. As the two worked to restore the land, they also studied day and night to devise a way to remove Lysithea’s Crests. Trying as their tasks were, their faith in each other carried them through it all. Eventually, their efforts bore fruit, and the day arrived when Lysithea did away with both her noble title and her Crests. Afterward, Lysithea and Annette opened a sorcery school together, teaching generations more of renowned sages — all of whom would in turn pass on their story as preeminent sages, scholars, and most importantly, cherished lifelong partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I felt that there was a good base for an A support and a romantic paired ending between these two where Lysithea ends up living running off their B support and Annette's can do, never give up background and personality.
> 
> If you'd like, do check out my other fanfic (involving Byleth x Lysithea), at https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140894?view_full_work=true


End file.
